Bob the Dino
by XxMananaxX
Summary: Mello has been keeping a secret. It's about time to fess up.   Rated M: Story contains smex. :P


_I don't own Death Note or the characters. Please be nice, first yaoi I've written. I love MelloxNear so I just had to. Please enjoy. _

Blond strands stuck to his back as he leaned back against the wall. His navy eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Nnnnmm. Fuck." Breathing hard he staggered to the other side of the shower and turned the knob, with that the shower turned off. With his eyes half lidded he stepped out. He wasn't thinking about his actions, but unconsciously slipping his clothes on. His mind was flooded with thoughts of a panting Near, laying on Mello's navy colored sheets with a blush adorning his face. Oh what he would do to live that moment.

He left to the common room where several of the other children from the orphanage were running around. Matt, his closest friend, sat to the side of the love seat. He scanned the room and found the small albino reaching for a toy robot on the book shelf. The shiny toy stood on a shelf the boy couldn't reach for, even if jumping. He looked away and walked over to his friend. "Hey Matt." His friend quickly glanced up at him and back down to the Game boy. "What are we doing today?" Mello smirked at Matt's question and glanced over at Near. "Can't do that today, something smaller." Mello scoffed. "Then why did you ask? What are you doing that's so special?" Matt paused his Kingdom Hearts game and glanced up at his blonde friend.

"Roger is making me baby-sit a few of the kids." He looked back down and continued playing. Mello instinctively raised an eyebrow. "And you're doing it why?" Matt chuckled and pulled his goggles off. "I set the fire alarm off again, weren't you there when the fire department came?" Memories of that day filled his thoughts. How he spent all day studying, to be number one and show Near that he's good enough for him. "I was distracted." After that, silence consumed them and Mello had the chance to admire his Near.

Near tried harder and harder to get his toy. A couple kids had pushed him to the floor and took his prized possession, his shiny red robot. Nothing was working and he was starting to get annoyed with all the other kids starring at him and giggling. He stopped and starred at the books, there was a lot of Encyclopedias and Dictionaries, Atlas and Books. It gave him an idea.

Mello watched as Near began to take out the large books from the shelves. He started stacking them, the larger one at the bottom and slowly starting to make his way up. It was a set of stairs made out of books. Mello's lips turned into a smirk, he was proud of how smart his Near was. But Mello had to be smarter.

Near had created a set of stairs tall enough for his five foot tall body to reach and grasp the toy with his arm outstretched. He slowly made his way up and with great succession he came down to the red carpeted floor with his toy in hand. He quickly put the books back and started to make his way out of the common room and into his room where no one can take anything from him.

For a split second as Near left the room Mello made eye contact with him. It gave the blonde a glorious feeling. As quick as Near had glanced his way, he glanced back towards the door. Mello starred at the door for a while, making sure he was gone and out of listening distance. "What time did Roger say you had to go?" Matt looked up. "He said a bus will be outside at 5 to take us to some big water park." Mello mentally smiled. "What time are you coming back?" Matt stood up as Mello did. "Probably tomorrow at 10 in the morning. Why?" Mello grinned and lightly punched Matt's shoulder "Just wanted to know when my partner in crime was coming back." Matt nodded suspiciously, something was wrong with Mello and he knew it.

"I'm going upstairs to my room to study for tomorrow's test." Matt nodded. "All right, I'll see you later man." They separated then, Matt going to his room and Mello to his.

Near sat playing with his toys. It was an exciting game he had invented. 'Why don't we go check his bedroom Near, maybe we can find evidence against him' Mumbled Near with a deep voice. He moved a toy dinosaur T-Rex, as if it were alive. "All right Bob the Dino. Maybe Roger can punish him and he'll leave me alone." He stood up determined. He made his way out of his bedroom and trudged to the end of the hall. He stopped by the solid black door and looked up at it, like it would suddenly come to life and eat him. He breathed out deeply and opened the door. It was a fairly clean room if you ignored all the chocolate bar wrappers laying everywhere.

'Alright relax Near, just look through his drawers and try to find something that'll make him get punished for.' He looked at the dinosaur. "Okay, but I'm going to have to put you down." He placed the toy on Mello's nightstand and began the search. The entire top drawer was filled with nothing but chocolate bars. He moved onto the next one, this one was filled with random objects. Pain killers, Band-Aids, a comb, two unused black leather wallets, a penny, a box of paper clips, hand sanitizer, six black pens, and a worn out cellphone. Near grabbed that and turned it on. The wallpaper was a self taken picture of Mello. Near starred at it for a while, in the picture Mello was laying somewhere without his shirt on. It was a picture he sort of liked in a strange way. He went through the phone and found more pictures he liked.

Suddenly he heard a cellphone ring outside of the bedroom. "Oh goddamit." It was Mello's voice. Near quickly threw the phone into the drawer and shut it, he made his way under the bed and placed his hand over his mouth. Just as he heard Mello walk into the room, he remembered that Bob the Dino was still sitting next to Mello's lamp on the nightstand. "Hello?…..No thank you I don't want to buy life insurance I'm 17 years old and don't plan to die anytime soon." Beep. "Fucking telemarketers I fucking ha- What the hell?" Near's stomach dropped he had never felt this much panic. He could see Mello's feet next to him. "What's this doing here?"

Mello starred at the dinosaur sitting on his nightstand with such curiosity. It looked like the dinosaur from that Family movie, Toy Story. He grabbed it and starred at it, he looked around the bedroom. Some one was in here or had been in here. And it was a certain little albino. A grin made it's way to Mello's face, now he didn't have to go to Near's room and tell him a secret he had been keeping for a while. He put the toy down and sat on the bed. Where could a five foot tall, slender, 15 year old of hidden? He went into the bathroom, nothing. He checked his closet looking between every clothing. Maybe he left? He sighed and looked over at the toy laying on his bed. That's when movement caught his eye. Beneath the bed you could see the little guy burying his head in his arms. He smirked and walked to the foot of the bed, he sat down, quietly and slowly he slipped his arm under the bed. With sudden determination he stretched his arm in quick enough to grasp the boys leg and yank. With fear written all over Near's gorgeous face, he had been caught. Mello smiled at him and with wide eyes Near covered his face. "Mello no!" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"No what? I should punish you for coming into my room you little shit. Look at me when I'm talking to you! Why did you tell Roger to make an announcement to everyone to stay away from your room if you go into other people's room?" Near looked up at him. A creepy smile was placed on Mello's face… and he liked it. Mello pulled Near up from the arm and threw him on the bed. Near looked at him with confusion. Mello tilted his head. "It's a good thing you came in here now I don't have to go to your room to tell you something." Near frowned.

"Near, _my _sweet little Near." He opened his mouth slightly and crawled on the bed. "You know how many times I've thought of you." Near backed up hitting the head of the bed. He felt a ticklish feeling on his thigh and found Mello running his hand up and down getting closer and closer to his goods. Near pulled an arm out and attempted to push him back. "No stop Mello." Mello's laugh pierced the air as he leaned in and began to suck on Near's neck. Near fighting with himself eternally. Why did he like it so much? He would never let anyone touch him, let alone suck and lick his neck. He let his logic win and began to push at Mello. "Stop Mello stop." He moaned loudly at a shiver that brought pleasure to every bit of his body.

"It doesn't seem like you want me to stop." Mello's voice was low and soft. Mello slipped his hand upward grazing Near crotch. And oh did Near let out a load moan that made Mello's pants tighter. "I want to leave now Mello." Near's voice had grown small. The blonde starred down at the younger boy and thought about how easy it had been to break Near's emotionless façade. Near had his head turned, he was ashamed of the noise he made. "I don't think so Near. I sort of like you here." He slipped his hand under his Near's shirt and felt around.

He wanted more and he was going to get it. With a hard yank he ripped the buttons off Near's white night shirt and exposed his pale abdomen to the coldness of the room. Near let out a whimper, at the realization that he didn't stand a chance against Mello. Mello went down quick and started sucking and kissing every inch of skin he could see. While the blonde was being granted access to do everything, Near was trying his hardest to convince himself this was wrong. Just when he thought he had succeeded Mello's tongue grazed beneath Near's belly button. Near groaned making Mello glance up at him with clouded eyes. "Make that noise again." Near's eyes were wide and his breathing increased he found himself wanting more. He heard Mello command him to make a noise. He refused to because he wanted Mello to keep going.

Unconsciously Near's hand went to Mello's neck. Mello smiled to himself. Whatever happened to the thing everyone always said? "Near is always calm no matter the situation." Well that was bullshit. Mello starred at Near's expression. His eyes were half closed, mouth ajar, blush on his face and his eyes looking down at him.

"Near can you tell me what you want?" Near found himself unable to answer the question. He didn't know what he wanted. What if Mello was only doing this to mess with him, if they kept going what if someone walked in, Roger had the key to every single room in the building. "I-I want what you want right now." "Do you know what that is?" Near paused and then slowly shook his head. Mello placed his lips near Near's ear and whispered, "I want to fuck you until your body shuts down on you, I want to hear you scream my name and beg for more." His voice was lower then a whisper. "Do you really want that?" Near turned and pressed his lips to Mello's.

With an arm he pulled Near up so he could sit. Near just went along with it, not knowing what to do. He felt an aching pain in the groin area and he found himself thrust his hips onto Mello. Mello slipped his tongue into Near's mouth, Near didn't say anything but started fighting for dominance with his own tongue. They pulled away when they couldn't stand the feeling of no oxygen in their lungs. Near took a deep breath and went in for more. Mello just chuckled but they continued to kiss. After a while Mello pinned Near down. Near's face showed confusion. "No more, I don't want to die from lack of oxygen." "I want to kiss you again your mouth tastes good." Mello just smiled and pulled Near's hair from his face.

"I want you to feel good all over, now tell me what you feel so I can know what your body wants." Near blinked several times and answered. "I feel a weird pressure in my throat, like when you lightly take your fingers and press down gently." "Okay." Near knew damn well exactly what he wanted. "I want my." He glanced away. "You know _that _area to stop hurting. That's what I want." Mello glanced down at Near's crotch area. A lump caught his eye and the way Near was squirming.

"You want relief." Near frowned. "I can do that." "I probably hurt myself." Mello gave Near a strange look and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you know what an erection is?" Near nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?" "It means you're aroused at the situation."

"But we're not doing anyt-" Mello's hand slipped into Near's pants and pulled Near's intimate body part out. "Nnng Mello no." with his other arm he pinned Near's arms above his head. "Does this feel good?" Mello's right hand pumped Near's cock slowly. He received a load moan from Near. "Do you want me to keep going?" He pumped a little faster and Near started to struggle against Mello's left arm that was pinning him down. "Do you want more?" His thumb rubbed the head of the body part he was holding. Near's head went back into the pillow, moaned and breathed in several times. "Oh god Mello yes! It feels so good, please I want more!" Mello smirked and pulled his head down. He took Near into his mouth and make circular movements on the head with his tongue. Near was moaning and mumbling gibberish. He took all of Near into his mouth, Near's cock hit the back of Mello's throat and he start humming. Oh god Near was in heaven. "Mello." He moaned. Mello started bobbing his head he released Near's arms, they went straight to Mello's head. Near couldn't think anymore. He just knew that he it felt so good and that he wanted more. When Near felt his thigh muscles tighten and a shiver run up his spine he yelled out and suddenly Mello's mouth had released his cock. Near looked up at him with a confused look. "Not yet Near. Before you cum I want to do something." He sat Near up and slipped Near's shirt completely off. "Why are you taking my clothes off?" "Because I my bare skin to be rubbing against yours while I fuck you." He pulled his own shirt off and slipped his and Near's pants off. The pressure was off his groin. "Now what?" "Do you want it hardcore or painless?" Near frowned at the question. "I do like to things the weird way. So I'll have to go with hardcore." Mello looked at Near doubtfully. So Near was the freaky type. "It's going to hurt Near, really bad." Near shrugged. "I can take a little pain." "Okay then, but I want you to know that once I start I won't slow down, or stop. I keep going." "I don't want you to stop." Mello was somewhat more aroused with what Near was saying then looking at him laying with a blush on his face.

Mello didn't continue the talk but pinned Near once again to the bed. He spread Near legs and looked at the sight before him. Oh god he couldn't wait anymore. Near crawled closer to Mello's cock and Mello just took it as an invitation inside. He spread Near's perfect cheeks and roughly slammed into him. Near let out a pained cry and he immediately started crying. Near's walls wrapped tightly around Mello's dick and he let out a moan. "Mello it hurts!" Mello ignored his cry and shoved himself as dip as he could go. "Mello!" Another pained cry, he started punching and pushing at Mello but Mello just ignored the pleas. He pulled out to the point only his head was in Near, Near yelled out louder. "Stop! Please stop! No more Mello!" He slammed into him again and let out a load moan. Near cried out harder but at the sensation of a wave of pleasure going through his body that it made him see white he halted and cried out not because he was in pain but in pleasure. Mello continued to thrust in and out slowly and Near kept feeling the waves of pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Mello's hips. Mello increased the speed and suddenly heard Near yell out his name he paused momentarily and saw that Near had came. Mello leaned in and took seize of Near's lips. He kept thrusting into him and Near began moaning again.

Near couldn't stand how good it felt, and Mello kept going. He couldn't see for he his vision was blocked with white. What if he died from the pleasure? God it was the best feeling in the world. Near just moaned out freely and called out Mello's name. Mello felt himself coming to the end and started thrusting harder. "Mello I'm going to cum again." Near moaned out. He slammed into him a last time and he climaxed. Near feeling a warm liquid hit that spot in him, his head rolled back he cried out Mello's name a last time.

Mello pulled out slowly and saw the blood and cum that Near's body released, Near didn't mind. "I'm sorry for not stopping." "I don't care, I love the way it felt." Near smiled up at Mello.

"Near can I tell you my secret?" Near shook his head. "I know. I figured it out." Mello frowned. "You love being around me, you love me, you like everything about me." Mello glanced away and Near chuckled. "Did you think I didn't notice when you would stare at me from across the room?" Mello laughed at how silly it sounded. "I didn't know what it was until now but when I would try to go to sleep, I would think of you." Near blushed embarrassed. "And I would get an erection. I didn't even know what to do with myself so I would just take showers." Mello laughed again. "To think _you _out of all people would get a boner thinking about a person like _me_." Near smiled. "I love you Mello." Mello stopped laughing and kissed Near again. "Like you said, I love being around you , I love everything about you, and I love you too."

*Hahahaha, very cheesy eh? I didn't want to put a whole lot of details and I kind of like fast forwarded it. So like I didn't put that Mello was thrusting in and out of him for a while. I think I did okay. I sort of went out of Near's character, but come one, Near real personality is totally not uke-like LAWL


End file.
